The Darkness finds the Light: Tojima and Annalina
Tojima sat at a cluttered desk as he heard Annalina enter the house.The sound of her kicking off her shoes was followed by footsteps before she entered the room and sat on the bed with a sigh.Tojima took his mask off as he turned to face her."Are you okay?"He asked,abit of concern breaking through his normally cold and monotoned way of speaking."Yeah just alittle tired,busy day"she said with a smile despite the tired look in her eyes."Oh,I see"he said,his voice returning to its deafult,knowing that she was fine."Dinner is ready if you're hunger"He said."Oh,okay"she said. Annalina sat on the bed finishing up the last of the dinner off her plate."And then Aiden got a black eye"she said finishing her list injuries she had to patch up today."Sounds like you had a rough day"Tojima said."Atleast they were all minor injuries,a skinned knee here,a black eye there.I'm just glad no one got hurt too bad"She said.Tojima nodded.Annalina noticed that he was more distant than usual today."How was your day?"she asked "fine"he said."What were you up to today?,you weren't at the guild at all"she asked."Thinking"he said. "About what?"."Alot of things to be honest"he said."Oh...okay"she said figuring that he would tell her if he felt it was important. They sat in silence for some time.Tojima finally spoke up"Annalina,do you enjoy our relationship?"he asked."Yeah,why?"she asked concerned by the sudden question."You see,when i am around you my chest tightens and a warmth arises from within me.I did not understand what this ment but apon researching the concept of love,I have come to realize that that is the emotion i feel"He said. Annalina smiled."That's really sweet Tojima,I love you too"she said.Tojima got up and sat next to her."I have also been researching ways to express that love.Simple things such as spending time together and holding hands"He said taking her hand in his "candy and small gifts and kissing"He said bringing up his other hand squeezing her cheek so that her lips puckered outwardly.He leaned toward her but hesitated before letting go and sitting straight up again.Annalina blushed still thinking of the first kiss they had almost shared "I have been thinking for awhile now and have recently come to a conclusion.While I may have a hard time understanding my feelings for you but I do not dislike them"He said "I want to continue feeling them"He said Reaching into his pocket. "I want to pledge my life to you and i hope that you feel the same"He said pulling out a ring.Annalina was speechless as she covered her mouth in surprise."This ring is my greatest treasure,once belonging to my mother,it is the only thing i have left of her and before you,it was my brightest light.I would like you to wear it if you so choose...as my wife"He said.She smiled wiping tears from her eyes."M-maybe i don't wanna"She said playfully,allowing her inner tsudere to show.Tojima nodded "I'm sorry i asked"he said going to place the ring back in his pocket."Hey wait,I was only joking you big idiot"she said grabbing his arm "of course i'll marry you".Tojima nodded with a somewhat relieved smile softly taking her hand and slipping the ring on her finger.She looked down at the ring before looking up at him and smiling.He reached up and touched her cheek "I never understood why humans produce tears in times of great happiness"He said.She held his hand pressing her cheek hard into his palm enjoying his warmth.She shook her head "I don't know why either"She said with a chuckle.